


look at me and tell me what you see

by TheDragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Group Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: Arthur has long since concluded that Merlin makes the most delicious noises when being fucked. And when he’s tied down? Oh, then it’s all the better.
Relationships: Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 640
Collections: Finish that Fic Merlin!, Kinkalot 2019





	look at me and tell me what you see

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for kinkalot, but I never posted it here because I kept meaning to make it longer. And. Well. I did. Imma go hide under a rock now.

Arthur has long since concluded that Merlin makes the most delicious noises when being fucked. And when he’s tied down? Oh, then it’s all the better. He’s left unable to take his pleasure into his own hands, has to accept whatever Arthur sees fit to give him. Merlin never can be quiet for long, but on days like these, where he’s cuffed to the bed with his arse turned upwards, hips resting on a pillow, hole open and waiting to be pierced by a cock, the sounds he makes could put any harlot to shame.

Merlin… he has a thing for being watched. It’s just as well, because Arthur has a thing for watching. He likes seeing Percival go first; he never fails to make Merlin wail at the initial penetration. Merlin’s hole never seems to want to let him in and Merlin himself always ends up twisting and turning in his bindings, simultaneously trying to get closer to and farther away from the cock brutally shoving into the tightness of his body.

Percival never manages to fit the whole length of his cock in when he goes first; Merlin is never stretched enough for that. But after Leon or Elyan or Gwaine have had a go? Percival slides in in an instant and stretches Merlin wide. And the whole time, Arthur stands by the headboard, his own hard cock not far from Merlin’s red lips, and watches as Merlin is taken apart again and again, as he begs for someone to touch him.

Arthur never lets that happen.

“Look at you, Merlin,” Arthur whispers. “You’re taking his cock so well. Such a good boy.”

Merlin moans in response, his unfocused eyes landing somewhere in the vicinity of Arthur’s face. He’s completely out of it now, just lying still and letting his body be used for the pleasure of others.

He’s perfect like this.

Arthur strokes his hand over Merlin’s face. He brushes his thumb over Merlin’s lips and applies the slightest pressure to open them up for him. He strokes his cock with his other hand as his thumb is enveloped in the wet warmth of Merlin’s mouth.

“You’ve been so good today, Merlin,” Arthur breathes. “You’ve let all the knights have their way with you. Let them stretch your little hole open with their large cocks, let them fuck you raw and release inside your body.” Merlin moans again at his words. “You like this, don’t you? You like being our little cumdump?”

“I— I’m—” Merlin breaks off, trying, yet unable to form a coherent sentence. Arthur removes his thumb from Merlin’s mouth and brushes his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“It’s alright to admit it,” he says, then tightens his grip on Merlin’s hair until his eyes tear up. “Go on, say it. Tell me you’re our little whore, eager for whatever you can get.”

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin cries out. “Please, pleaseplease _please_.” He wants to come, the little tart. One of these days, Arthur’s going to have to train him to come from anal stimulation alone. But now, _now_ …

“Say it,” Arthur repeats, jerking Merlin’s head up. “Tell me how eager you are for something to fill you, how you’d let anyone fuck you if it meant you never had to feel empty inside. Say it!”

“I’m your slut,” Merlin cries “ _I’m your slut_! Please, Arthur, _Sire_ , _please_ let me come!”

He whines in relief when Arthur wraps his hand around him, but it turns into a cry of despair when Arthur’s grip around him tightens too much to be pleasurable.

“Not yet, Merlin,” Arthur leans. “You won’t come until I have.”

Merlin is being moved up and down the bed as Percival chases his own pleasure. He’s close now. It won’t be long before he releases his spend deep inside Merlin’s body, and then it will be Arthur’s turn to fuck Merlin, to make him red and raw and sore, and then maybe—if he’s feeling generous—he’ll wrap his fingers around Merlin and stroke him to completion.

Percival shoves his cock deep inside Merlin one last time and comes with a loud groan. He collapses on top of him, making Merlin whine at the extra weight pinning him to the bed.

Arthur leans down and comes face to face with Merlin’s unfocused gaze.

“Such a good cocksleeve,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear. “So good for us, taking our cocks like you’re made for it. Letting us fill you up again and again until you’re shaking with the need to come.”

Merlin whines, then raises and turns his head to the side, tries to meet Arthur’s lips with his own. Arthur doesn’t let him. He puts his hand on Merlin’s face and pushes him back down onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Percival has managed to catch his breath. He pushes himself up and lets his cock slip out of Merlin’s sore hole. His seed flows out unimpeded, mixed with that of the other knights and the lubricant they slicked Merlin up with before all of this began.

Arthur waits patiently for Percival to leave—he’s the last one, thankfully—until it’s just him and Merlin in the room. He watches Merlin’s gaping hole clench around nothing but air as Percival’s footsteps lead further and further away, right up until the door opens and shuts behind him.

Arthur lands a smack on the outside of Merlin’s thigh.

“It’s just you and me now, love,” he says, maneuvering himself between Merlin’s legs. “There’s one last cock you have to take.”

Merlin whimpers, but doesn’t protest as Arthur pushes into his come-slick hole. His arse makes an utterly filthy noise as Arthur thrusts inside him, but Arthur is too preoccupied to care. He reaches below Merlin’s arms, grasps his shoulders and starts pulling him down onto his cock in time with his thrusts. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Merlin’s hands clenching, and he’s sure that if he looked back, his toes would be curling as well.

“You’ve been so good today, Merlin. You served me so well,” Arthur pants, fighting to catch his breath in between thrusts. “You deserve to be made to feel good in return.”

He speeds up, chasing his own pleasure. He moves one of his hands from Merlin’s shoulder to his cock and starts stroking it.

“A–Arthur,” Merlin whines. “ _Please_.”

It’s endearing, the way he can do nothing but beg when he’s in such a state. Arthur kisses him on the lips, slides his tongue inside Merlin’s mouth for good measure. Merlin bucks beneath him, impaling himself further onto Arthur’s shaft.

The stroking of his cock is bringing Merlin closer and closer to the edge. His hole starts rippling and clenching around Arthur, making each thrust that much sweeter. It’s all Arthur needs. He starts coming inside Merlin’s arse, but then he pulls out and makes sure the remainder of his seed lands on Merlin’s genitals and his own hand.

Merlin’s back arches as he, too, reaches completion. His own come spurts all over his stomach and chest, making him look even more debauched.

“I’m so proud of you, love,” Arthur whispers, catching his breath. “So, so proud.”

It doesn’t take long to untie Merlin and wipe him down with a wet cloth. Before he knows it, they’re lying on the bed, Arthur on his back with Merlin curled into his side, sighing contentedly as Arthur rubs the blood back into his limbs.

“You need to change the sheets,” Merlin says after a while, settling his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck. In return, Arthur brushes his fingers through Merlin’s soft hair.

“We can just get the maid to do it,” Arthur complains.

“No,” Merlin says. “We’ve talked about this. No maids. I’d never be able to look her in the eye again.”

Arthur acquiesces with a sigh. “Oh, alright. Just let me rest for a moment.”

“Lazy bum,” Merlin laughs against his neck. Arthur turns his head to the side and kisses the words off his lips.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through His Eyes (The Look At Me Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745384) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)




End file.
